heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Comforting Friends and Family
In many stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine (or someone he or she cares about) comforts a friend or family member when they're sad or depressed, usually in an overwhelming or sad circumstance. He or she can do it when the person: *Fails his or her mission *Loses someone he cares about *Misses something special from the past *Takes the time to learn from a mistake *Realizes his or her mistake *Had a harsh argument with someone else The hero or heroine can also comfort someone by using the following methods: *Singing a comforting song or lullaby (Baby Mine, Noble Maiden Fair, Family, Off To Sleep You Go) *Sitting by his or her side *Hugging them *Cheering them up with encouraging words, such as assuring them that everything will be all right. *Giving them tissues when they cry *Stroking their hair Examples *Mushu comforts Mulan after her cover is blown and she is cast out of the Imperial Army. *Garrett comforts Kayley when she apologizes for putting him in danger. *Queen Elinor comforts Merida as a child during a thunderstorm. *Mrs. Jumbo comforts Dumbo when he visits her in her jail cell. *Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when he discovers him held prisoner by Stromboli. *The Sultan comforts Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. *Baymax comforts Hiro Hamada when he explains the loss of his brother to him. *Bagherra comforts Mowgli after Baloo is almost killed by Shere Khan. *Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Obi-Wan Kenobi comforts Luke Skywalker after he finds his foster parents murdered by Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. *Merlin comforts Wart after Sir Ector fires him from his duties as Kay's squire. *Aladar comforts Neera after her brother Kron dies in the battle with the Carnotaur, despite everything her brother has done. *Helen Parr cheers Violet Parr up after her failure of putting her force field around the plane. *The Circus Bugs and Princess Dot comfort a depressed Flik after he's been banished from Ant Island for lying to Princess Atta and the colony and putting them at risk. *Joy and Sadness comfort Bing Bong after workers throw his rocket into the memory dump. *Nakoma comforts Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. *Mallory Grace comforts Jared in Lucinda's Secret after Thimbletack pulls off his worst prank on him. *The Vultures comfort a depressed Mowgli after he runs away thinking that Baloo and Bagheera have betrayed him by having to take him back to the Man Village. *Nick Wilde comforts Judy Hopps after she apologizes and admitting she's just a dumb bunny. *Santa Claus cheers Karen up after Frosty the Snowman melted away. *Queen Miranda cheers Sofia up and says it's every duke and duchess' problem if it's not good enough for them in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *Kira Watanabe-Finster comforts Chuckie about the things she did for him, and tells him that she loves Chuckie very much in the Rugrats episode "Changes for Chuckie". *The giant bugs comforting James about the tragic death of his parents and for being harshly treated by his wicked aunts. *Rufus the cat comforts Penny and assures her that someday she'll be adopted. *Rooter comforts Littlefoot after his mother's death by reminding him that even if someone dies, they'll always be with us as long as we remember the things they taught us. *LeShawna comforts Gwen after she sees Heather kiss Trent in front of her. *Third Doctor comforts Sarah Jane Smith when he regenerates. *Marge Simpson comforts Lisa Simpson after Bart Simpson destroyed her science fair project. *Buzz Lightyear and Woody comfort Jessie and assures her that she's safe and that they'll all be back on the road soon after she gets trapped in a box. *Rosita comforts Ash after she cries on stage due to her boyfriend cheating on her. *Tommy, Phil and Lil comfort Chuckie after Megan cheating on him with another baby in the Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". *Ariel comforts Prince Oliver after he reveals his story of why he returned to Eric's castle and why his fear of the sea is affecting him. *Neil Tyrell comforts Nicholas Lorenz, his nephew after he ran away from the Lorenz house and has him stay with him for a few days, where Fritz is. *Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Enchanted Wardrobe comfort Belle after losing her father, dreams and freedom when the Beast takes her prisoner. *Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when our hero knows he's never going to see his father again after falling into Stromboli's trap. *Ernest comforts Celestine when they hear the police are after them. *Lincoln Loud and his sisters comfort their father Lynn Sr. when he tells them about the time he got kicked out of a collage band due to his cowbell playing. *Mr. Ping comforts Li Shan when he felt guilty about lying to his son Po to save him from Kai, resulting in the evil yak stealing the chi of his friends. *Connie Maheswaran comforts Steven Universe to assure that they will find Onion and the others. *Nick Russell comforts Madison Rocca to assure that they will find Vida as promised. *Violet comforts her exhausted father by giving him a hug and tells him that he's not a good father, but he's a super father. *Dr. Dawson comforts Olivia Flaversham after her father is kidnapped by Fidget the bat, and he even offers to help her find Basil of Baker Street. *Link silently comforts Princess Zelda who was crying in Breath of the Wild game. *Webby Vanderquack comforts her Uncle Scrooge, after he looses the Treasure of Collie Baba to Merlock. *Pongo comforts Patch, who falls down in stairs in humiliation. *May comforts Max when he cries after getting a Ralts to the Pokémon center to be healed. *Raven comforts Robin, who misses Starfire. *Woody cheers up Gabby Gabby after being dumped by her life long owner, Harmony. *Hector comforts Miguel after discovering Ernesto de la Cruz's true nature and how he regrets running away from his family. Quotes }} Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings